leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gladion's Lycanroc
Gladion's Lycanroc (Japanese: グラジオのルガルガン Glazio's Lugarugan) is a owned by . History Lycanroc debuted in A Glaring Rivalry!, where it had a battle against Tupp, Zipp, Rapp, and their Pokémon. It managed to quickly defeat them with a single . It was later used in a battle against a 's and won, despite having a type disadvantage. It also had a battle against Ash's Rockruff but the battle was interrupted by where it and were captured in a net but were freed by 's . In Rising from the Ruins!, Lycanroc left its Trainer to go and find Rockruff after hearing its howling. It eventually met up with Olivia's Lycanroc and took Rockruff to the Ruins of Life. There, they encountered , who attacked them. After a quick fight it uses on both Lycanroc and transfers the energy to Rockruff. Lycanroc later watched as Rockruff evolved into Lycanroc . Afterwards, Lycanroc returned to Gladion. After accompanying Gladion when he confronted in Mission: Total Recall!, they returned to their hotel room. They were confronted by , who demanded that Gladion return , which Gladion refused to do. Alongside Umbreon, Lycanroc battled Faba's and , only to be taken out of the fight by Hypno's . In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Gladion used Lycanroc and Umbreon to fight 's , which was controlled by , to allow Ash to save Lusamine. They were eventually trapped by Absol's . In 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, Lycanroc was released from the Mean Look after used on Absol. Soon afterwards, Gladion and Lycanroc used on Absol. Although Absol appeared to have been defeated by this move, Nihilego made it get back up and continue battling. Gladion told Lycanroc and Umbreon to take care of Absol while he rode off on Silvally to get to Lusamine. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, Lycanroc was used to help clear the mysterious black clouds that had appeared in Alola's skies. By combining its Z-Power alongside Ash's Pikachu, Kiawe's Marowak, and Lana's Popplio, the Ultra Guardians powered a machine that managed to disperse the clouds. In Securing the Future!, Lycanroc joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In Showdown on Poni Island!, Lycanroc was battling its teammates on Poni Island. The battle was interrupted when arrived. Gladion later used Lycanroc in his battle against Ash, where it went up against his own Lycanroc. Gladion's Lycanroc was able to withstand before winning the match with . In SM127, Gladion used Lycanroc in his grand trial match against Hapu, where it went up against her and defeated it with Devastating Drake. Personality and characteristics Lycanroc is shown as a caring Pokémon as evident in Rising from the Ruins! where it left its Trainer of its own accord to go to the aid of Ash's Rockruff and defended it against Tapu Lele. It is a powerful Pokémon, able to overwhelm opponents with its strength. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Stone Edge|1=Counter|2=Crunch|3=Swords Dance|4=Outrage}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Stone Edge|1=Counter|2=Crunch|3=Swords Dance|4=Outrage}}}} Z-Moves used Trivia * Lycanroc is the first Pokémon in the to be kept in an Ultra Ball. Related articles * Lycanroc